


Hidden Secrets

by GlassOrchid, tinkyrae



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassOrchid/pseuds/GlassOrchid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkyrae/pseuds/tinkyrae
Summary: Wally is blind to Dick's little crush but he is quickly going to find out.





	Hidden Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this lovely art work. https://www.deviantart.com/art/YJ-Unmask-197788076
> 
> I wish I could draw sadly I can't. I don't own Young Justice

**** Dick was annoyed, big shocker there, but was grateful he'd gotten stuck with just Wally. However close they were, he wishes just once in his life his friend would take something serious. Anything really, just one damn thing. He walked into the dark cabin they'd be staying the night in, it had one bedroom and a large sofa. He had a feeling that would lead to a fight. Whatever he'd take the sofa if it would shut him up.

He felt strangely frustrated every time the two of them were alone. One he couldn't quite place. He was never angry at friend, this was something completely different. Something forbidden, something he knew was better to keep to himself. _ ‘Besides Wally was always fawning over one girl or another.’  _ He muttered half way into the living room lost in his own mind.

Wally flopped over the sofa with a soda in hand and smirked. "Ah... Home sweet home." He joked looking at his friend. "What you are mumbling about over there D?" He popped open the can of coke and took a big swig.

"Nothing." He quickly countered, before letting out a soft sigh. He envied how quickly his friend could relax, it was always like the outside world disappeared while they are behind closed doors. His dark hair fell over the mask he still wore. With the rest of his uniform. He watched him take a drink, trying not to think about those perfect lips.

He lifted his can and shook his head. His bright green orbs watching him. "You need to relax I think Bats is getting to you again." He smirked. "Take off your uniform we are stuck here tonight so who are you hiding from." He pointed to his own face. "See no mask."

"I will when I'm ready. I should go look around the perimeter make sure we're safe and secure and all." He sighed as he ran his hands through his dark locks.

"Or you could trust that the  _ safe house _ is safe." He countered standing up. "Come on man take of your silly little outfit. We can play some video games to kill time."

"But what if it isn't?! and it's not silly.” He crossed his arms. "Besides, I look damn good in it."

Wally sighed feeling like this was pointless. "Yeah, yeah all the ladies love the Boy Wonder..." He scoffed throwing one hand out. Just like his name he was gone in a flash the sound of the door opening and then it shuts once more. "There perimeter is secure now take off that silly mask." He reached out and pulled off the mask.

Dick reached for it back. It all happened within seconds, Dick had him pinned to the floor his hand on the other boy's collar. "Give it back you son of a..." his words cut off as he slid back slightly his hips meeting his friends. His bright blue eyes caught on his green. Dick bit his lip trying to fight off how his body was responding.

Wally had his hand way above their heads a smirk on his mouth as he looked at his friend. "What are you going to do about it Dick?" He laughed as his pelvis pushed into his. His bright blue eyes were glimmering as he could see gears turning into his head. Dick was more flexible... But he was quicker. Dick leaned down to reach for his mask. His body leaning on the other man's as he tried to reach higher. A quiet moan escaped his lips before he could stop himself from arching softly, his suit did nothing to hide what the close proximity was doing to him. Wally froze as suddenly he was aware of what was happening he looked down at Dick and felt his heart start to pound. His own body stirred to life and he wondered why.

Dick's mind froze as his body reacted. A blush crept across his face as his hips pressed into the slowly awakening man. "I..." he stammered not sure what to say, or what to think of the entire situation. Wally too was at a loss of words as he slowly dropped the long-forgotten mask and sat up so he was basically on his lap. The more he moved against him the harder he became. Dick was looking into his friend's eyes as he swallowed hard, his hips wiggling slightly. Dick reached out and touched his gloved hand to his friend's face. He was sure he was going to wake up and this would all be a dream. Wally's hand moved to his hip as they both seemed lost in each-other's eyes. Confusion quickly took over.

Dick now thoroughly convinced this was a dream leaned in and softly pressed his lips to Wally's. He knew better then to act on things when they were awake. But his dreams, he was safe to do what his heart… And body desired. And there was no way Wally, being the ladies' man, he was, could feel this way about him.

The man's lips on his own made him sigh as he pulled him in closer to him. Whatever he was feeling was different than what he was feeling now. His body had done what it had wanted and he knew that despite being his best friend he still was enjoying this kiss. Dick wiggled around in the other boy’s lap no longer trying to his how his body responded. His length now pressed into the other man's stomach. His lips parted slowly. Wally responded to the invitation and snuck his tongue into the Boy Wonder’s mouth. Gently tasting the cinnamon flavor. He groaned his hands never leaving his hips.

Dick's tongue touched the other boys, tasting the sweet taste of coke. He let out a soft whimper. His hips never stilling. His hands finding their way into his hair as he cursed his gloves. Wally most likely was aiding in moving his hip as both his hands were on his hips pushing him back and forward against his hard erection.

Dick's whimpers grew louder as he pulled back enough to look at Wally. His face was flushed and lips swollen. He however didn't stop moving it felt way too good. He slowly pulled off his gloves and let his cape fall. 

"Wha-mm" Before Wally could finish his sentence Dick had shoved his tongue back into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he grew painfully hard against the crotch of his denim jeans.

Dick was getting brave, he was intoxicated by his friend's taste. His fingers moved to the button on his jeans and started to free him. Wally moan as his fingers found his tip. This can't be happening Mr. Perfect can't be actually doing this. Dick's lips never left Wally's as his hands slowly wrapped around his shaft. His thumb brushed over the tip. He slowly began to pump him. His grip changing depending on how far up or down he was. His hand taking and sliding some of his precum down to get some lubrication. His own body squirming.

"D...." He moaned in his mouth. He was so close and suddenly he felt like he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He gripped his hips and pulled away. "You got to stop." He whimpered. He didn't want to come all over them

Dick stopped mid stroke, his eyes watching the other man's. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked suddenly not feeling very sure of himself.

"No, I'm just…” He paused his hands gripping his shoulders. "I don't want to ruin your suit."

Dick nodded as he realized he could taste coke on Wally's lips. This wasn't a dream, you can't taste in dreams. And here he was hand around him ready to spill in his own pants.

Wally didn't know what to say or do as his green eyes watched him. Moving his hands over his back as he licked his own lips. Dick swallowed again, he stood up slowly pulling off his uniform's shirt and tossing it to the ground. Wally never stopped looking at him. His heart was pounding. "Does this mean..." He stated.

"Does this mean what Wal? I've never know you to be at a loss for words." He replied softly. "And you told me to take it off, didn't you?" dark haired teen was starting on his pants next. His icy eyes showing more emotion then Wally had ever seen in them. 

His eyes widened. "You have feelings for me?" He face went brighter than the red on his suit. As his eyes trailed down his abs. Late night trainings worked well for him.

Dick nodded, his own face matching Wally's. "Think I'd get naked for just anyone? Who am I, Roy?"

Wally busted out laughing. "I uh..." he cleared his throat. "I just. This is new."

"It's new to me too. What do you want to do?" He asked still having his hand on his pants. "We can pretend it never happened if you like..."

This was the decision that Wally kept asking himself. He cleared his throat and rubbed his hand over his neck. He had painfully shrunk back down in his pants as the attention had stopped. "I don't want weirdness between us." He answered slowly.

Dick nodded his tongue traveling over his lips. "Then tell me what to do? " He looked pained like he'd fucked everything up. "You are my best friend... I'm sorry I pushed it..."

"No, I was egging you on, I just... what do you want to do?" He asked he was still sitting on the floor.

Dick bit his lip. "You don't want me to answer that." He took a deep breath. "I should take a cold shower..." He announced his hand rubbing over his face. He took a turn towards the bathroom. He looked almost as sad as when he was scolded by the Bat. He honestly felt like crying not that he would let Wally see that. Especially after this rejection. He went into the bathroom with his eyes down cast. He need to pull himself together. 

* * *

 

Wally had changed into basketball shorts, and noticed the Boy Wonder was out of the shower. Despite his wishes he could tell there was awkwardness between them. Dick did his best to pushed it aside. "Shall I make us some food…and then I believe you owe me a game." He had a towel still over his head.

Wally smiled as stood up. "Yeah! Sounds good." He was grateful for his friend and he was even more grateful that he could bush away the weird feelings. As he turned he felt his heart skip a beat. Why had he enjoyed that so much?

Dick made a ton of food knowing his friend's needs. He set down a platter in front of Wally and a plate for himself. "So what game am I kicking your ass at tonight?"

"Har Har. You mean the game I'm kicking your ass in? I was thinking a little C.O.D." He smirked leaning in his hand rested on Dick's knee as he reached for a plate of nachos.

Dick tried to ignore the hand, but didn't pull his leg away. He took a bite of his own food. "Works for me. I'm better at it anyways." he smiled a cocky grin that lit his bright blue eyes.

"Right that one time you won." He put nachos in his mouth and smirked.

Dick shook his head. "You’re delusional."

"Whatever you say Dick." They finished eating and soon they were in a heavy match of wits as they played.

Both boys were pretty evenly matched. And neither one wanted to lose. Somehow as the night went on Dick's head wound up on Wally's leg. His own legs kicked up on the leg of the sofa. He played like that for a while. Till his kill counter started going up. Wally confused looked down to see his friend had fallen asleep. Right there, head in his best friend's lap.


End file.
